Rockman Tales of disastre
by Blue-hikari
Summary: En el 22XX un desastre provocara que pueda ocurrir el fin de la existencia de la leyenda de Rockman, solo el poder de las dos ciberbestias podran hacerle frente... o no?


**Rockman**

**Tales of disaster**

**Prologo**

**Estabamos algo mas del año 2xxx, mi familia y yo viviamos en un mundo donde internet era lo que dominaba el lugar, era fantastico; hasta que la tierra estuvo apunto de ser destruida, mucho se sacrifico para que aun siguiera viva; aunque se arrasara con casi toda ella y casi la raza humana se extinguiera, solo unos pocos sobrevivimos en la zona de la catastrofe gracias a la tecnologia en un sueño profundo de 200 años.**

**Ya nadie recuerda que es un navi**

**Ahora todo se basa en las ondas de radiofrecuencia por lo que pocos son los que aun mantienen a unos de los que se rumorea como "SER" (spirit electronic resus)**

**Soy Hikari Karen y esta es mi historia**

**Capitulo 1**

**Sangre de lobo, sangre de pajaro**

**Era una placida mañana, cuando el chirriar de la puerta de la libreria hizo que el librero levantase la cabeza.**

**Librero: Hikari Karen...**

**Delante suya, una chica de larga melena castaña y de ojos oscuros muy bonita se acerco a el, bajandose sus gafas finas de lectura.**

**Karen: Buenos dias**

**Librero: ¿Ya te acabaste el libro de ayer?**

**Karen: Si, por fin podremos empezar la campaña por la salvacion del lobo artico...**

**Librero: Mira que te gustan esos animales... ¿que andas buscando?**

**Karen: ¿Tienes lo que te pedi?**

**Librero: Si... llego esta mañana... a ver... aqui esta: "mitos y verdades sobre los SER"**

**Karen: Estupendo, ¿cuanto es?**

**Librero: ¿Sabes?... te lo regalo, ¿ayer fue tu cumpleaños no?; ahi que ver... dieciocho años**

**Karen: Muchisimas gracias**

**Librero: Y deja de buscar sobre los SER... no dejan de ser paparuchas...**

**Karen abandono la libreria y se fue en direccion a casa brincando feliz**

**Karen: Abuelo... ya estoy aqui...**

**Voz: Hola pequeña...**

**Hikari Netto, para sus 85 años estaba aun bastante bien; salio con sus gafas y la cara llena de manchas de tinta y de hollin**

**Karen(triste): ¿Sigue sin tener noticias de Rockman?**

**Netto: Que va...**

**Karen: Desde aquello en que Bass y el tuvieron que meterse en pleno nucleo de Sailak para salvar el planeta...**

**Netto: No te preocupes... han pasado mas de 200 años pero... aun hay esperanzas**

**Karen: Cambiando de tema... abu, esta noche tengo reunion**

**Netto: ¿No te estaras metiendo en ningun lio?**

**Karen(sorprendida): No... si solo vamos a charlar**

**Netto: Cuando yo tenia menos que tu edad siempre me metia en lios... si no, nunca hubiera sido Net police... te pareces un monton a mi**

**Karen: Y yo me alegro de parecerme...**

**Netto: Y por eso te digo... con lo que odias esto de la radio, capaz eres de intentar destruirlo...**

**Karen: Te lo prometo**

**A eso de las diez, Karen cogio su skate y fue hasta un lugar a las afueras donde habia un pilar de puente abandonado, alli se acerco y mostrando su mano derecha una puerta se abrio y entro, aquello era la entrada a un templo bastante bien cuidado donde habia numerosas estatuas.**

**Voz: ¡Ehy Karen!... ¡Toma!**

**Karen se giro y cazo al vuelo aquello que le cayo, ella se lo puso en el brazo derecho, un holograma surgio rebelando a una loba con armadura negra, ojos azules y el cuerpo de energia roja**

**Karen: Hola Cheza... siento que tengas que soportar esta situacion**

**Cheza: No te preocupes... yo me siento culpable de no poder estar a tu lado**

**A Karen se le acercaron dos chicos, una chica de larga melena rosa de ojos verdes y un chico cuya melena era mayor que el de ellas de color negro vistiendo de rojo chillon.**

**Ambos: Bienvenida**

**Karen: Roll, Zero... ¿que os contais?**

**Roll: Ya casi conseguimos todo el dinero para la biblioteca**

**Zero: Tu idea del concurso de dibujo fue genial... quien iba a saber que cuando te sacamos de alli, ibas a ser una inyecion nueva para nosotros**

**Karen: Me alegro de veras que funcionase...**

**Voz: ¡¡FOLLOWERS GREGAR!!**

**Roll: Es la voz del jefe, algo malo debe de estar sucediendo**

**El trio fue hasta donde los demas se reunian.**

**Jefe: Hermanos... la ciudad esta siendo atacada por un ejercito de virus desde las ondas RE**

**Zero: ¿De cuantos hablamos?**

**Jefe: Segun leviathan, mas de un millon... clan, ¡preparaos para la batalla!**

**Roll: Menuda reunion de celebracion de tu cumple ¿eh?**

**Karen: Que vamos hacer...¡CROSSFUSION!**

**Todos los alli presentes se unieron a sus bestias adquiriendo su armadura, el traje de Karen era a dos azules oscuros con casco y pechero negros con el simbolo de Gregar, en su brazo derecho estaba la cabeza de Cheza; esta como los demas salio para defender la ciudad pero primero fue a ver la casa del abuelo.**

**Cheza: ¿Que te ocurre Karen?**

**Karen: Esto me da muy mala espina**

**Cheza: ¿Piensas que puede ser los Falzars?**

**Karen: Espero que no por qu...**

**Karen se quedo muda, su casa estaba en llamas y vio a varios seres que parecian en aspecto SER pero de la RE.**

**Navi: Oh, no... es la "cazadora"**

**Karen: Malditos... ¡Wolf shoot!**

**Varias bolas de fuego que escupio Cheza dieron en uno pero los otros le atacaron hiriendola**

**Cheza: Karen...**

**Karen: ¡Battle card! ¡predator! ¡Wide sword!**

**Karen lanzo una carta y Cheza la cogio entre sus mandibulas, de su boca salio una espada ancha y aunque malherida aun conservaba su agilidad y acabo con los otros, ella corrio hacia las ruinas y encontro a su abuelo en el salon.**

**Karen: ¡Abuelo!**

**Netto: Karen... veo... que sigues mis pasos...**

**Karen: Lo siento...**

**Netto: Sabes que no me gustaba que te hubieras unido a los Gregar**

**Cheza(triste): Fue por culpa mia... si no me hubiera salvado...**

**Netto: Continua nieta mia... es la sangre de los Hikari... seras igual de grande como lo fuimos Hubb y yo... estoy muy... feliz**

**Y Netto suspiro por ultima vez**

**Karen: ¡¡¡ABUELO!!!**

**Karen abrazo el cuerpo sin vida de aquel que era lo unico que le quedaba de su familia, Cheza aullo triste un solo, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban cogio el cuerpo y lo llevo al lago cercano de la casa mientras su sangre marcaba un camino, alli lo deposito y vio como se hundia en las frias aguas con una sonrisa en su rostro, en ese momento un sonido se elevo por el lugar.**

**Cheza: Es el toque de reunion...**

**Karen: Vamos...**

**Cheza: ¿Estas bien?**

**Karen no contesto, ambas regresaron al lugar, pero lo que vio las aterro; todo estaba destruido, habia rastro de sangre por todas partes, avanzaron y vieron la cabellera de Zero por el suelo.**

**Cheza: No puede ser...**

**Karen: Zero...**

**Cheza: Karen, mira**

**Karen miro donde miraba Cheza, vio una cosa que le aterro, era una pluma marron bastante larga**

**Karen: ¡¡Falzars!!**

**Pero antes de nada, Karen puso una rodilla en el suelo**

**Cheza: Karen... si estas pensando lo mismo que estoy pensando necesitas descansar... solo para que cures esas heridas...**

**Karen se echo alli mismo y se hizo un ovillo, Cheza la miraba; sabia que ella ya no estaba en si y su alma ya estaba echo pedazos y pensaba que era por su culpa.**

**A la noche siguiente, en otras ruinas; Karen oteaba por sus alrededores como una loba en busca de venganza pero aquello en ruinas le osfusco, cuando a su espaldas alguien le ataco.**

**Karen: Falzar...**

**El falzar y ella se daron a muerte con sus buster hasta encontrar el suelo del templo donde atacaron con fiereza como dos espadachines de esgrima furiosos.**

**Karen: ¡Fuisteis quienes matasteis a mi manada y a mi familia!**

**Falzar: ¡Todos los gregar sois mentirosos! ¡vosotros fuisteis! ¡ y venias para intentar saquear algo mas!**

**Karen: ¡¿Y que hacian plumas en nuestro templo?!**

**Falzar: ¡Seguro de alguno de mis compañeros cuando atacasteis esto! ¡¿acaso vas a dudar vuestras huellas por el lugar?!**

**Cuando, sin saber como; sus trajes desaparecieron volviendo a su aparato dejando a ambos exaustos**

**Cheza: ¿No os dais cuenta?, nuestro odio arcaico entre ambos a hablado por la razon, ni los falzars...**

**Voz: Ni los gregar han echo esto, ¿no veis que ambos habeis sido victimas?**

**Karen entendio aquello que les decian, una mezcla de sensaciones le invadieron; pero fue mayor la sorpresa al ver quien tenia delante, era un chico de pelo blanco a media melena de ojos azul grizoso de su altura.**

**Karen: Pero si es Icharu Leo, nieto de Enzan y empresario de la compañia de videojuegos mas importante del mundo...**

**Leo: ¿No me digas que eres Karen? mi abuelo me ha hablado mucho de sus amigos los Hikari, siempre me decias que eras igualita a Netto... un poco cabezota y valiente**

**Karen: Esto si que no me lo esperaba**

**Leo: ¿Quien nos iba a decir que nuestro enemigo seria alguien que nos es tan amigo, Long?**

**Long: Si, es una contrariedad...**

**Leo: Me alegro que tambien os durmiesen, ¿quien os desperto?**

**Karen: Cheza...**

**Cheza: Por eso es de los Followers Gregar, por salvarme**

**Leo: Una cosa parecida a mi pero con Falzars**

**Long: ¿Que os parece una tregua en estos oscuros momentos?**

**Cheza: Iba a proponer lo mismo**

**Leo: ¿Pensais que puede ser una trampa de los Repliforce?**

**Karen: A esos les importa un carajo nuestras riñas y...**

**Karen se quedo parada**

**Leo: ¿Que te ocurre?**

**Ella salio corriendo hasta la chimenea, la encendio y se puso a mirar el fuego con sus gafas**

**Long: ¿Que hace?**

**Cheza: Karen tiene la habilidad de ver cosas ocultas, espiritus y hablar en el corazon de las bestias; el fuego le sirve para ver el futuro, lee las llamas**

**Leo: Yo tengo la habilidad de ver cosas del pasado como alteraciones en el espacio tiempo y hablar con personas en coma**

**A Karen se le resbalo una lagrima de sus ojos**

**Leo: Karen...**

**Cheza: No me gusta lo que esta viendo...**

**Karen: Es como la profecia... hemos abandonado nuestro camino y... se nos muere...**

**Leo: ¿Quieres decir como el "segundo impacto"?**

**Karen: Si**

**Leo se horrorizo, habian arriesgado mucho, sacrificado bastante y cuando despiertan de su letargo de 200 años descubren que aquel mundo que se habia repuesto iba a su definitiva muerte y desparicion**

**Cheza: Solo queda una cosa por intentar... hay que encontrar a Rockman**

**Long: ¿Estas loca?... ya no existen los navis; Internet murio el mismo dia que cortaron el corazon de la bestia que sostenia el Arphanet donde nacio todo, el pilar... por eso fue el desencadenante del "segundo impacto"... ademas desaparecio en la explosion...**

**Karen: Yo se que sigue vivo y me seguire agarrando a ese clavo ardiendo... solo quiero salvar todo esto que ame una vez pero me falta el donde...**

**Leo: Yo se quien puede darnos una pista...**

**Karen lo miro muy sorprendida**

**Leo: Blues...**

**Los chicos fueron hasta la casa de Leo, hasta alli empezaron a bajar hasta llegar a un sotano a toda veloccidad.**

**Leo: Cuando murio mi abuelo, Blues; que no estaba de acuerdo con ninguno de la familia de el salvo yo decidio entrar en el sueño profundo y nadie ha conseguido despertarlo...**

**Los chicos llegaron hasta estar enfrente de un tubo que contenia como una red propia donde estaba flotando Blues adormecido.**

**Leo: Intentare llegar hasta su corazon para despertarlo... aunque con la pelea...**

**Karen le ofrecio su mano**

**Karen: Unamos energia**

**Leo cogio su mano y puso la otra en el tubo, este empezo a brillar**

**"¿Que es esta sensacion?... veo dos bestias... ¿gregar y falzar?... esa voz... la del lobo... me recuerda a la mujer de Enzan... le tenia un gran cariño... siento la misma calidez aunque hay algo... ¿hikari?"**

**Blues abrio sus ojos, delante suya estaba Leo y Karen.**

**Blues: Leo... ¿ha sucedido algo malo?**

**Leo: Blues sabes que no te molestaria si no fuera importante...**

**Blues: ¿La chica? su cara me resulta familiar...**

**Karen: Soy Hikari Karen...**

**Blues: ¡Hikari!... me hace muy feliz conocerla, veo que ama a los navis igual que Leo...**

**Leo: Blues, ¿sabes algo de Rockman?**

**La cara de Blues era todo un poema al oir ese nombre**

**Blues: Rockman...**

**Karen: Blues, por favor, si sabes algo; disnoslo... hay mucho en juego...**

**Leo: Tu lo sabes, ya lo hemos vivido...**

**Blues: Muy a mi pesar, yo di por muerto a Rockman cuando aquella explosion pero... quizas hay alguien que lo sepa... Warock, esta conviviendo con un humano llamado Subaru...**

**Karen: Gracias... de parte de... Hikari Netto...**

**Blues: Siento tu perdida... solo quiero un favor de ambos... cuidaos mutuamente**

**Leo: Lo haremos**

**Blues: Gracias, saludad a Rockman de mi parte...**

**Y Blues volvio a dormir el sueño profundo otra vez pero el tubo se congelo haciendo que Karen y Leo se quedaran un tiempo mirando apartados de el.**

**Capitulo 2**

**Warock-man Subaru**

**Subaru no se lo penso dos veces despues del desayuno, cogio su bici y se fue lejos de alli para navegar en las ondas RE junto a Warrock; corria por la red de plena ciudad cuando alguien mas rapido que el lo ataco solo rozando.**

**Subaru: ¡Ehy! ¿Que ha sido eso?**

**Warrock: No tengo ni idea...**

**Cuando algo les aparecio de enfrente que los asusto**

**Subaru: ¡¡AAHH!! ¡Battle card! ¡Predator! ¡Kami-kaze!**

**El brazo de Subaru se transformo y solo pudo efectuar un disparo cuando alguien le ataco por la espalda, Subaru lo esquivo por poco.**

**Subaru: Hay dos...**

**Al poner los pies sobre la linea, uno le ataco haciendole perder el equilibrio y el otro le ataco de enfrente.**

**Cuando abrio los ojos vio a alguien con un traje oscuro y que su brazo derecho mordia el suyo acabando con la Battle card, Warrock vio que era la cabeza de una loba negra de ojos azules; a su espalda Subaru vio a un chico con un traje rojo-marron con alas que tenia una cabeza de pajaro en el brazo; aquella que tenia delante solto su brazo.**

**Warrock: No ataques Subaru...**

**Subaru: ¿Que ocurre?**

**Warrock: Son de los Followers Gregar y Falzar, nos nos haran daño**

**Subaru: ¿Pero?...**

**Chica: ¿Tu eres el fugitivo llamado "Warrock"?**

**Warrock: Asi es...**

**Chico: Perdoname, no me di cuenta lo cerca que pase... no queria hacerte daño**

**Subaru: ¿Y lo de antes?**

**Chica: Nos defendimos...**

**Warrock: ¿Que quieren los grupos seguidores de las constelaciones del lobo y el aguila?**

**Chico: Vayamos a una zona neutra... no queremos riesgos...**

**El trio siguio la red hasta una cafeteria, ellos se descrosfusionaron y entraron; mientras humeaban sus tazas sobre la mesita apartada del lugar empezaron a conversar.**

**Chica: No creo que reconozcas nuestros nombres... yo soy Hikari Karen y el es Icharu Leo...**

**Warrock: ¡Hikari y Icharu! claro que me suenan...**

**Subaru: ¿podeis verlo?**

**Leo: Nosotros tambien tenemos visualizador... ponte el tuyo...**

**Subaru se lo coloco y pudo ver al lado de la chica a una loba de energia roja, armadura negra y ojos azules, en el del chico un aguila de energia verde, armadura roja y ojos verdes**

**Subaru: Increibles...**

**Warrock: Decirme... ¿que hacen un Gregar y un Falzar juntos?, ¿no sois enemigos mortales?**

**Leo: ¿No sabes nada de lo que ha ocurrido?**

**Warrock: ¿Que ha ocurrido?**

**Karen: Ambos clanes fueron exterminados mientras la ciudad estaba siendo masacrada...**

**Warrock: Horror...**

**Subaru: ¿Que dos clanes?, no lo entiendo Warrock...**

**Warrock: Veras... hace 200 años existieron el primer rastro de las cyberbeast de dos constelaciones, Gregar de la del lobo y Falzar de la del aguila... aunque estas querian el dominio de una cosa que era Internet... hasta que el heroe consiguio dominarlas y destruirlas... pero dos sociedades surgieron aunque estas querian el bien de la humanidad hasta que ocurrio el "segundo impacto"... y luego volvieron pero en un intento de recuperar Internet y a los SER...**

**Subaru: ¿Y que podemos hacer por vosotros?**

**Karen: Buscamos a un SER llamado Rockman...**

**Subaru se sorprendio**

**Leo: ¿Que ocurre?**

**Subaru: Es que cuando me fusiono yo me llamo Rockman...**

**Leo: Karen...**

**Karen: Es debido a la union del final del nombre de Warrock y el que es un chico, no tiene otra coincidencia...**

**Warrock: Creo... que oi algo sobre el... de boca de tu padre Subaru...**

**Subaru: ¿Mi padre esta metido en esto?**

**Warrock: El me dio este nombre... quizas el pueda darnos el lugar**

**Karen: Podriamos buscarlo...**

**Subaru: Imposible... nadie sabe donde esta... desaparecio en una explosion en el espacio**

**Warrock: Subaru... te menti...**

**?El trio se quedo sorprendido, hasta que las bestias hablaron**

**Long: ¿Eso crees?...**

**Warrock: Es que no se lo comente**

**Karen: Cheza**

**Cheza: Se dicen en los informes policiales que tres RE extrañas se congregaron en la estacion antes de la explosion**

**Subaru: ¿Ellos saben donde esta?**

**Trio: Si...**

**Karen: ¬-¬' por la cara que te veo... diria que ocurre algo...**

**Subaru: Si...**

**Ambos: Esas bestias desaparecieron...**

**Los tres cogieron sus tazas y pegaron un sorbo, Karen miro a Leo**

**Karen: Pero... ¿que es lo que... te ocurre?**

**Leo: Se que puedes hacer algo**

**Subaru: ¿A que te refieres?**

**Karen: No puedo hablar con Leo, Drago y Pegaso si estan muertos...**

**Cheza: Ka...**

**Karen miro a Cheza, esta se callo rapidamente**

**Long: Karen, tu puedes hablar con sus espiritus...**

**Karen: Mier... se acordo...**

**Subaru(ilusionado): ¿Puedes hacerlo?**

**Karen: Tendria que ir al templo del Bosque Negro...**

**Los chicos se asustaron**

**Karen: ¿Que ocurre?**

**Subaru: Alli... hay un monton de lobos con muy malas pulgas... osos y demas...**

**Pero no dejo para mas**

**Leo: ¡¿De donde vienen los disparos?!**

**Subaru: ¡¿Que hacemos?!**

**Leo: ¡Huir!**

**Subaru: ¡Pero!**

**Karen: ¡¿Quereis iros por la maldita puerta?!**

**El trio salio huyendo de aquella cafeteria, alli habia un hombre enorme con un cañon del calibre 32 en metralladora**

**Subaru: ¡Es el inspector!**

**Este apunto a los tres cargando su arma, Karen y Leo gruñeron; antes de que Subaru se diera cuenta, el arma del inspector estaba partida y se habia descrosfusionado; Karen se guardo sus puños cuchillas y Leo una pequeña estaca de plata, sus instintos animales habian reaccionado, Subaru se dio cuenta que era mejor tenerlos como amigos que como enemigos; al momento vinieron mas agentes pero ellos ya estaban lejos de su alcance gracias a Cheza, Long y Warrock; ya a las afueras de la ciudad**

**Leo: Alli esta el bosque negro...**

**Karen: Subaru...**

**Subaru: Dime**

**Karen: Esto sera un camino muy peligroso, puede que ninguno vuelva con vida si sobrevive la tierra; incluso que no alcancemos ninguno de nuestros objetivos... ¿aun quieres ayudarnos?**

**Subaru: Si la tierra se muere... no me da igual estar muerto porque he intentado buscar a mi padre que en el desastre... estoy con vosotros**

**Karen: Me alegro de tu decision**

**Y los tres saltaron perdiendose en la niebla de aquel oscuro y frondoso ultimo bosque terrenal**

**Capitulo 3**

**Corazon de justicia, valentia y sabiduria**

**No sabian cuanto tiempo habian estado caminando**

**En aquel bosque, la oscuridadsiempre estaba**

**Aun Subaru miraba atras pensando en su madre a la que no le habia dicho nada de esto**

**Cuando un aullido hizo que se le pusieran los pelos de escarpias**

**Subaru: ¿Habeis oido eso?**

**Leo: ¿El que?**

**Cuando la respuesta que recibio fue otro aullido, el trio se reunio dandose la espalda unos a los otros de un brinco.**

**Karen: Me lo temia... ya estan aqui**

**Subaru: ¿Que hacemos?**

**Antes de poder contestar unos cincuenta lobos plateados surguieron de entre los pinos con los beflos levantados mostrando unos largos colmillos blancos, Karen saco sus cuchillas y gruño, Leo y Subaru estaban muy asustados, un lobo de la manada se adelanto y Karen se lanzo hacia el; el lobo no pudo hacer nada ante aquel imprevisto y Karen con facilidad lo tumbo en el suelo frozandolo con una mano; los chicos estaban sorprendidos, despues de un momento el lobo volvio a estar de pie y se acerco a Karen con el rabo entre las patas y las orejas gachas.**

**Subaru: ¿Como es?**

**Karen: Soy una Follower Gregar... entiendo de lobos**

**Leo: Sera mejor continuar, el templo no esta muy lejos y nos servira para pasar la noche**

**Karen se levanto, los lobos alzaron la cabeza y siguieron al trio**

**Leo: ¿Nos tienen que seguir todo el camino?**

**Karen: Creen que soy su lider...**

**Subaru: ¿Que te ocurre? yo prefiero esto antes de que nos coman**

**Leo: Es verdad pero... lobos...**

**Karen: Falzar...**

**Leo iba a responder pero al ver a tanto lobo vigilandole, un escalofrio le recorrio y se trago sus palabras; los chicos fueron continuando su camino hasta que encontraron el templo pero algo detenia su avance, un enorme oso negro habia decidido que la puerta del templo seria su dormitorio**

**Subaru: ¿No podemos hablar con Pegaso, Drago y Leo de otra forma?**

**Warrock: Este es el unico metodo...**

**Leo: Si pudieramos fusionarnos pero las RE no llegan aqui... Karen**

**Karen: Vere que puedo hacer**

**Karen se asomo con la manada a donde estaba el oso, sin saber como aquellos lo entendieron y fueron hasta el animal que desperto furioso, tres ataques de los lobos hicieron que se pusieran en fuga dejando la puerta abierta**

**Leo: Me van a gustar estos animales...**

**Los chicos entraron en aquel templo en ruinas, solo quedaba intacto el altar; Karen se giro sonriendo maliciosamente.**

**Karen: Hagamos una especie de Guija**

**Los tres estaban sentados alrededor de un vaso con agua con los tres chips alrededor representando a las bestias donde un rayo de luna los iluminaba, Karen saco una especie de peonza de oro que cuando la puso encima de la superficie del agua empezo a girar cada vez mas freneticamente cuando en el frenesi se escucharon los aullidos y desde el cielo cayo un rayo de luz que dejo a los chicos momentaneamente ciegos**

**Subaru abrio sus ojos**

**Los tres veian a las tres bestias que una vez habian sido derotadas por el pero sus cuerpos eran mas transparentes, aquellas bestias miraron a los tres chicos hasta fijar la vista en Karen.**

**Leocns: Aun hay un Gregar vivo... ya has tardado bastante en buscarnos**

**Karen aunque no parecia molesta ante estas palabras, su mirada era de autentica frialdad**

**Pegaso: Ya basta Leo... tu y tu felinidad... perdonale pequeña, sangre de los Hikari**

**Drago: Entiendo la presencia del Falzar pero... ¿Subaru y Warrock?**

**Leo: Lo sabeis... creemos que el tambien tiene derecho...**

**Leocns: Los humanos sois...**

**Pegaso: El egoista eres tu, ellos tienen razon**

**Leocns: Pero**

**Drago: A mi no me mires...**

**Karen: Solo hemos sobrevivido, atravesado el bosque negro y contactado con vosotros por una razon para la que estamos aqui... ¿donde esta el padre de Subaru?**

**Las tres bestias se miraron sorprendidas, aquellas palabras las habian dado de lleno**

**Pegaso: ¿Cual es la razon?**

**Trio: El SER Rockman**

**Las bestias rugieron**

**Pegaso: ¿Como unos humanos podiais saberlo?**

**Leo y Karen se miraron y contestaron a la vez**

**Ambos: El lobo y el aguila son los guardianes de la profecia... vimos la muerte de nuestros compañeros por saber el secreto y somos descendientes de los dormidos en el "Segundo Impacto"...**

**Las tres bestias mantuvieron el silencio hasta que una de ellas hablo.**

**Leocns: Habeis tenido un gran valor... Pegaso...**

**Pegaso: Es lo mas justo... ya es la hora Drago**

**Drago: Ya me lo imaginaba...**

**Drago se levanto y empezaron a brotar plantas de las cuales florecian flores blancas en un camino, Karen y Leo abrieron los ojos sorprendidos**

**Ambos: Flores lunares**

**Leo: Las favoritas de mi abuela**

**Karen: A mi abuelo tambien**

**Drago: Solo los humanos que las conocen son por los lobos... flores de su paraiso, ellas os indicaran donde esta el padre de Subaru**

**Subaru (emocionado): Gracias...**

**Las tres bestias asintieron y desaparecieron, los chicos se miraron sonrientes y corrieron por el camino disfrutando de aquel agradable olor, Karen cogio una de ellas y se la coloco en el pelo; los tres entraron por unas puertas cuando algo los detuvo asustados.**

**Un hombre vestido con una capa negra y una mascara blanca de labios rojos caidos con plumas negras, entre sus brazos habia un hombre al que Subaru reconocio.**

**Subaru: ¡Papa!**

**Karen y Leo gruñeron, sabia que eso no planteaba nada bueno, aquel hombre levanto su mano y se concentro mucha energia; las constelaciones salieron de los aparatos en un intento de atacarlo pero aquella esfera explosiono y los golpeo a ellos y a los chicos hiriendolos, todos perdieron la consciencia salvo que Karen aguanto un poco antes de caer cuando escucho.**

**"Buscame si teneis el valor para salvarlo"**

**Capitulo cuatro**

**Hijos de la sombra**

**Subaru entreabrio los ojos, no sabia cuanto tiempo habia estado tumbado en ese suelo, no sabia si era de dia o de noche. Giro la cabeza a su derecha, vio a Karen sentada aun con heridas, intento levantarse pero el dolor hizo que no pudiera moverse.**

**Karen: No intentes moverte...**

**Subaru dejo de intentarlo, vio a su izquierda a Leo despertandose**

**Subaru: ¿Cuanto tiempo llevamos asi?**

**Karen: A pasado un dia...**

**Karen se levanto aunque aun no estaba bien del todo, se diriguio hacia ellos tambaleante**

**Leo: ¿Como es que te puedes mover?**

**Karen: Los falzars no sabeis ni valorais el don que teneis de volar... si... os envidiamos pero... deberiais envidiar nuestro don de curacion...**

**Leo: Si... la verdad es que es practico...**

**Subaru: ¿Como estas Warrock?**

**Warrock: Humillado... no os pudimos proteger...**

**Subaru: Tranquilo...**

**Karen se sento entre ambos**

**Karen: ¿Os duele mucho?**

**Subaru (triste): Lo que mas me duele es que se lo llevaran sin poder hacer nada**

**Karen y Leo le echaron una mirada como paternal**

**Leo: Yo estoy mejor que el... gracias**

**Karen: De nada...**

**cuando aparecieron tres lobos que surguieron de entre las sombras con unos paquetes, ellos se los acercaron; eran comida y medicinas**

**Karen: Gracias compañeros...**

**Karen los acaricio y gruñeron de felicidad, ella ayudo a los chicos a incorporarse para que comieran algo y se curaran algo las heridas.**

**Karen: Cuando estemos mejor... perseguiremos su rastro para rescatarlo**

**Leo: Me parece bien**

**Subaru: ¿Como?**

**Warrock: No olvides que Cheza y yo somos canidos**

**Karen: A partir de aqui el bosque tiene ondas de radio**

**Leo: Volaremos por ellas...**

**Solo habian pasado unas horas cuando los tres lobos se despertaron de sus lados, escucharon unos ruidos, aquel nerviosismo desperto a los chicos que se pusieron de pie, alli vieron que entraban virus sword por docenas; Karen y Leo los esquivaban con facilidad pero Subaru tenia problemas, Leo lo cogio del hombro y de un salto subieron al techo para sacar tiempo.**

**Subaru: ¡Ondas de radio! ¡Subaru! ¡On Air!**

**Leo y Karen: Crossfusion**

**Los chicos se transformaron y con ello cogieron una onda de radio y salieron corriendo**

**Subaru: Por los pelos...**

**Karen: Cheza**

**Cheza: Ya tengo su rastro**

**Long: ¿No te importaria enseñarme el camino?**

**Cheza: Tu sigueme**

**Los chicos empezaron a cruzar el bosque por las ondas de radio, a Subaru le salto una duda**

**Subaru: Decirme una cosa... ¿que fue el "Segundo Impacto"?**

**Karen y Leo se miraron preocupados como cuando un niño pequeño pregunta como nacen los bebes**

**Subaru: ¡Por dios! no endulzame las cosas, vosotros lo sabeis; contarmelo**

**Karen: No es eso Subaru... es que no nos acordabamos de que no te lo contamos**

**Leo: Veras... el "Segundo Impacto" fue casi la destruccion de casi todo el planeta tierra al reventar el nucleo de una cosa importante en la epoca llamada "Internet"...**

**Subaru: ¿Internet?**

**Karen: Es como las ondas de radio pero con ordenadores**

**Subaru: ¿Cuando ocurrio?**

**Leo: Nisiquiera habias nacido... diria unos quinientos años**

**Karen: Exacto...**

**Subaru: A pero eso... os lo conto seguramente un pariente...**

**Subaru miro la cara de complicidad y de sonrisa de Karen y Leo, este se asusto**

**Subaru: ¿No me direis que vosotros?... ni de coña, ¡me estais tomando el pelo!**

**Pero todo acabo cuando encontraron un castillo en su camino, ellos frenaron**

**Subaru: ¿Un castillo?**

**Karen: ¿Que ves Subaru?**

**Subaru: A pesar de su aspecto, aqui hay ondas de radio**

**Leo:¿El rastro esta alli?**

**Cheza: Asi es**

**Long: ¿Que dirias tu Karen?**

**Karen: Investigemos... no creo que perdamos nada**

**Los chicos entraron dentro, el castillo parecia sin vida y muy silencioso**

**Subaru: ¿No se os pone los pelos de punta?**

**Karen y Leo: Que va... esto es como Graveyard...**

**Subaru: Ni os pregunto...**

**Cuando notaron que alguien los apuntaba por detras, los tres se giraron; era Bly.**

**Karen y Subaru se asustaron pero Bly y Leo estaban sorprendidos**

**Ambos: ¡Primo!**

**Karen y Subaru: ¡QUE!**

**Capitulo cinco**

**Baile a medianoche**

**¡¡No me digas que es tu primo!!-dijo Subaru apunto de darle algo**

**Bly: No se si alegrarme de verte Subaru...**

**Karen tuvo que sujetar a Subaru, este estaba cabreado**

**Leo: ¿Que demonios haces aqui?**

**Bly: Eso mismo tendria que preguntarte yo... antes esto era mi castillo... alguien lo ha tomado... ¿no me presentars a esa belleza que has capturado?**

**Leo estaba que echaba humo pero Karen se le habia adelantado poniendole sus cuchillas garra en el cuello de Bly y Subaru vio por primera vez la cara de sorpresa de el.**

**Bly: ¡¡Es una Gregar!! todavia siguen vivos... ¿Como es que no te la has cargado?**

**Ella acerco aun mas su arma al cuello de el**

**Karen: Hagamos un trato...**

**Subaru: ¿Estas segura Karen?...**

**Bly: ¿Hikari Karen?... hay un hombre secuestrado que repite tu nombre, ¿cual es ese trato?**

**Karen: Tu nos ayudas a rescatar a ese hombre y nos dejas en paz...**

**Bly: ¿Y que saco yo?**

**Leo: Tu castillo y que mi socia no te rebane el cuello...**

**Bly miro a los tres y al sentir tan cerca el arma de Karen**

**Bly: Acepto... os mostrare donde esta...**

**Los tres se miraron, Leo asintio y Karen retiro la garra; Bly comenzo andar y los siguieron, aun Subaru estaba sorprendido**

**Subaru: ¿Como es que sois tan animales?**

**Leo: Veras, no se como explicartelo...**

**Karen: Al principio odiaban a los humanos porque acabamos con las constelaciones del lobo y del aguila pero aprendieron que no podian odiar a todos... es nuestra naturaleza, somos bestias; las unicas capaces de devolver aquello tan amado que perdimos...**

**Leo: Si... eso es, no somos tan distintos los Gregar de los Falzars**

**Subaru: Si que queriais mucho aquello que llamais Internet...**

**Leo: No es el internet... cuando cayo, muchos amigos murieron... aquellos llamados ahora "SER"**

**Warrock: ¡¡"SER"!!... hacia tiempo que no escuchaba eso... pero solo son rumores porque no hay ninguno vivo...**

**Bly: No todos murieron en el "Segundo Impacto"**

**Karen: ¿A que te refieres?**

**Bly: No todos eran tan electronicos...**

**Subaru: ¿Como los virus?**

**Bly: Los virus son restos de datos que existian en "Internet" y aun viven**

**Karen tenia el corazon acelerado, eso le daba mas esperanzas de encontrar a Rockman, Bly les mostro desde el techo una sala pero solo habia alguien atado que reconocieron Karen y Leo**

**Ambos: ¡¡Bass!!...**

**Karen se iba a caer pero Leo se habia crossfusionado y la habia cogido al vuelo**

**Karen (sonrojada): Esto... gracias...**

**Leo (sonrojado): Si... esto... te dejo en el suelo...**

**Karen llego hasta Bass al que libero**

**Karen: Despierta... Bass, Bass...**

**Bass abrio los ojos y se asusto al verla, iba atacarla cuando de los labios de ella**

**Karen: "La oscuridad es mi pastor y nada me falta, en las tinieblas me ha de recostar..."**

**Bass: " Y al albor de los dias una luz me llama y sera la bestia que devorara mi carne..."**

**Ambos: "Pero mi alma siempre estara, con aquella loba que no pude amar"**

**Karen: Siento lo que le paso a tu hermano Gospel**

**Bass: Se sacrifico para darnos mas tiempo... Gregar y Falzar juntos... algo debe de andar mal en este tiempo...**

**Leo: ¿Que te han echo?**

**Bass: Nisiquiera lo recuerdo... he tardado mas tiempo en despertar...**

**Karen: Escuchar... hay musica de baile...**

**Cuando aparecen un monton de virus dispuestos a atacarlos, todos se disponen para luchar**

**Bly: Karen, Continua con Bass; tomar esa escalera, enfrente esta el salon**

**Karen: Gracias**

**Karen y Bass tomaron el camino mientras que los chicos atacaron a los virus.**

**Bass: Karen, yo me encargo de aguarles la fiesta**

**Mientras en el salon un baile con muchas personas giraban incesantemente, en el centro estaba el padre de Subaru maniatado cuando la musica se corto y un anillo del infierno iba directo al que diriguia aquello pero este lo esquivo**

**Voz: Sabia que tarde o temprano me darias la puñalada por la espalda...**

**Bass no pudo ver aquel puñal que le golpeo muy cerca del corazon de su programa y cayo al suelo dolorido, aquel hombre se acerco para rematarlo cuando se abrio las puertas, Karen crossfusionada corrio como un lobo hacia el pero este la freno encerrandola en un circulo magico**

**Voz: Cuanta energia... ¡¡Pienso acabar contigo como tus compañeros!!**

**Ante los recuerdos de la sangre del templo, su abuelo muerto y lo que quedaba de sus amigos, Karen saco toda su rabia y consiguio romper el circulo.**

**Cuando los chicos llegaron vieron a Karen atravesando con su garra aquel hombre, ella presentaba heridas de filo de espada por todos lados y el hombre se desvanecio, Leo volo hasta ella para sujetarla, Bly fue hacia Bass**

**Bly: ¿Te ha sido grave?**

**Bass: Por poco... Karen, gracias...**

**Karen sonrio por una vez despues de tanto tiempo, se acercaron y liberaron al padre de Subaru.**

**Subaru (lloroso): Papa... ¡¡Papa!!**

**Padre: Mi pequeño...**

**Y entonces se empezo a derrumbar, los chicos huyeron, una de las puertas se hiba a cerrar pero Bly lanzo una piedra y les ayudo a escapar pero el se quedo al otro lado**

**Leo: Bly...**

**Bly: Mi sitio esta aqui... adios Leo, quizas nos volvamos a ver**

**Bly dejo que la puerta se cerrase con el dentro, los chicos huyeron aunque no se alejaron demasiado; Leo estubo mirando a las ruinas, Karen se acerco**

**Karen: Lo siento**

**Leo: Tranquila... no se como se las apaña pero ya vendra a darme por saco**

**Bass: ¿Y usted, humano; que sabe de los "SER"?**

**Padre: No es ser... se llamaban navis y vivian en personal terminals, se podian conectar a una red llamada Internet y se podian hacer Netbattles con Battlechips...**

**Karen: Reconocelo... basicamente eso eras...**

**Bass: Tenia que haberme quedado durmiendo aunque el mundo fuera exterminado**

**Padre: No se como agradecer que me hallais salvado**

**Karen: Sabemos que conoce donde hay un "SER" llamado... Rockman...**

**Padre: ¿Rockman?... ¿El heroe que salvo parte del planeta en el "Segundo Impacto"... solo se de el en las leyendas, ¿Porque os interesa?**

**Leo: Ella es Hikari Karen de los Gregar y yo soy Icharu Leo de los Falzars**

**Padre(sorprendido): ¡Vosotros sois los dormidos de la leyenda!**

**Subaru: Un momento... ¿Pero que edad teneis?**

**Karen: Yo 518 años... Leo 520...**

**Subaru: ¡¡¿Que?!!, entonces, no estabais de coña...**

**Leo: Tu eras el incredulo**

**Padre: Os dire todo lo que se... la armada de Amerope encontraron una piedra donde daba lecturas extrañas a los que nombraron "Hubb" y se lo llevaron a su central, es posible que este alli...**

**Karen: Gracias...**

**Leo: Sera un viaje peligroso...**

**Subaru: Yo voy con vosotros... si el mundo se acaba... no quiero morir sin hacer nada**

**Karen: Esta bien**

**Bass: Y yo... tengo ganas de volver a zurrarle...**

**Padre: Y yo... aunque si os retengo en el viaje... yo acabare conmigo mismo...**

**Subaru: ¡¡PAPA!!**

**Padre: Es broma...**

**Karen: Descansemos y mañana comenzaremos el viaje... es la primera luna antes del olocausto**

**Capitulo seis**

**Don't wolfs cry**

**Karen empezo abrir los ojos, nisiquiera se sorprendio al ver a Bass despierto.**

**Karen: ¿Tanto odias a nosotros?**

**Bass le miro y solto una sonrisita socarrona**

**Bass: Entiendo porque mi hermano te queria tanto...**

**Karen: Suerte de que mi alma sea mas como un lobo...**

**Leo se desperto, este tenia mala cara**

**Karen: Leo...**

**Leo sacudio la cabeza, Karen emudecio sus palabras**

**Leo: Estoy bien**

**Subaru: ¿Que hay para desayunar?**

**Karen: Ahora entiendo su cinismo con los humanos...**

**Padre: Anda... toma (empezo a lanzar tostada de pan silvestre)**

**Karen y demas cogieron el pan, aunque Bass la miro y la olisqueo y una gota de sudor le recorrio la frente**

**Karen: Gracias... venga, pongamonos en marcha...**

**Subaru: ¡¡Esperar!!... dejarme comer el desayuno...**

**Leo: No tenemos tiempo para cubrir los 35 mil kilometros que separa esto de la armada de Amerope**

**Bass: Bueno... nosotros si... pero el (señalando al padre de Subaru)**

**Padre: Ya estorbo...**

**Subaru (con la boca llena): ¡Pafpaf!...**

**Karen: - 'Je,je... Repasemos Leo, ¿Sabes que paso con Raika?**

**Leo: Segun recuerde... me dijeron que se caso con Pride de Kingland pero no se sabe nada de lo que fue de su linea... ¿Y Maryl?**

**Karen(sonrojada): ¿No te acuerdas?... fue mi querida abuela...**

**Leo (sonrojado): Es verdad... perdona... ¿Dex?**

**Karen: Dejame pensar... creo que su hija se metio a monja y... ya na... ¿Yai?**

**Leo: Se caso con alguien pero nunca tuvo hijos... le daba panico...**

**Karen: Propio... ¿Y Aneta?**

**Leo: Ni rastro... no veas el cabreo que cogio cuando se entero que mi abuelo no la queria...**

**Karen: Me estoy viendo que nos hemos quedado solos...**

**Bass: Ejem...**

**Leo: Bass... no te hemos incluido porque no eres como un mamarracho como nosotros...**

**Bass: Aunque vosotros dos no lo pareceis...**

**Subaru: ¡¡EHY!!**

**Karen: Veras... Bass odia... a los humanos... el solamente nos tiene algo de aprecio por nuestro pasado y por ser de las bestias...**

**Padre: Es hora de caminar...**

**Leo: De volar... Subaru... te toca llevar a tu padre...**

**Subaru: Me lo imaginaba... venga papa, cuando me crossfusione con Warrock subete**

**Padre: Esta bien...**

**Los chicos avanzaron unos metros**

**Subaru: Subaru!!... On air!!**

**Leo y Karen: Crossfusion!!**

**Los chicos se unieron a sus compañeros**

**Warrock: ... ¿yap... es dia?...**

**Cheza: Como se acaba pareciendo la constelacion a su dueño**

**Long: Mejor nosotros no hablemos**

**El padre de Subaru se monto en Subaru y los chicos empezaron a volar por las ondes de RE**

**Karen: Leo... lo digo como socia y como nieta del amigo de tu abuelo... esto, ¿estas bien?**

**Leo: ¿No estaras...?**

**Karen le echo una mirada mezcla entre desesperacion y enfado, Leo se rio a pleno pulmon**

**Leo: Tranquila... es que cuando vi a Bly me recordo a mi querido abuelo...**

**Karen: Y yo del mio...**

**Ambos se miraron y se sonrieron mutuamente, ambos eran mas parecidos que las cosas que les habian separado; cuando escucharon un ruido que los asustaron.**

**Leo: ¡¡CUIDADO SUBARU!!**

**Subaru y ellos lo esquivaron por poco, era una enorme bola de fuego, alli les aparecio un monstruo cojo, jorobado, tuerto con dos enormes cañones enormes... y cuando digo enormes son enormes**

**Karen: ¡¿Que coño es eso?!**

**Bass: Es TitanVulcam... una de las siete estrellas**

**Subaru: ¡¿Que son las siete estrellas?!**

**Leo: ¡Que mas da!... ¡Carguesmolo!**

**Los chicos esquivaron sus ataques y se dispusieron atacar.**

**Subaru: Card predator! Hiper canon!**

**Leo: Falzar Shoot!**

**Karen: Gregar Shoot!**

**Bass: Ring's Hell!**

**Pero solo lo dañaron un poco, este los disparo y las balas los tiraron a tierra algo tocados, las bestias gruñian enfurecidos cuando dos sombras aparecieron del bosque**

**Voces: Wolf Claw!!**

**Dos ondas expansivas atacaron al ser dejandolo caer, Karen lo reconocio enseguida**

**Karen: ¡No puede ser!**

**Ella se levanto, aquellas dos sombras se acercaron**

**Voz: Toma... se te olvido...**

**Karen lo cogio, era una guitarra de color blanco en forma de dragon**

**Leo: Pero si son Gregars...**

**Karen(llorosa): Inmortal y Roll...**

**Zero: ¿Porque te crees que tengo este mote?...**

**Subaru: ¡Cuidado!**

**Karen se interpuso entre TitanVulcam y ellos con su guitarra mientras la raspeo creando una onda**

**Karen (saltando hacia atras): Distorsion!**

**Aquello creo una onda de tiempo desequilibrado que desestabilizo a la bestia**

**Roll: Cada Gregar tiene un instrumento como arma dependiendo del signo... los Dragones tienen una guitarra...**

**Zero: Los gallo tenemos una lira... y las serpientes como Roll un arpa**

**Leo: Nosotros tenemos de viento...(a Karen) ¿puedo?**

**Karen se la ofrecio, cuando ambos tocaron la guitarra esta brillo y se envolvio en fuego**

**Roll: ¡¡ESO ES UN ATAQUE DUAL!!, ¡¡SOLO GENTE UNIDA PUEDE HACERLO!!**

**Leo: Pues aprovechemoslo...**

**Ambos se pusieron enfrente de la bestia, Subaru detras**

**Karen: ¡¿Que estas haciendo?!**

**Warrock: Si disparamos en el centro de vuestro ataque le daremos mucho poder para abatirla**

**Leo: Esta bien... vamos alla compañera**

**Karen: Estoy contigo...**

**Ambos: ROAD OF TIME!!**

**Del centro de la guitarra surgio un voltice, de la energia de ambos aparecio las dos bestias lideres de los distintos clanes que rugieron y el suelo comenzo a temblar lanzando la onda hacia TitanVulcam, Subaru disparo en el centro y este se lleno de energia tan poderosa que cuando alcanzo al TitanVulcam este se desintregro**

**Zero: Guuuaaasssaaahhh!!! haber Roll, ¿probamos si nosotros...?**

**Roll: ¿Tu y yo? ¿Llevandonos como los perros que somos?... solo pueden hacerlo personas que se lleven bien**

**Karen y Leo se sonrojaron al mirarse, pero fue interrumpido porque Roll la abrazo**

**Karen: ¿pero como sobrevivisteis? vi tu cabellera**

**Zero: Como Salamandra me deshice de mi cola para salvarme el pellejo**

**Warrock: Perdonar que me entrometa pero seria mejor retomar todo para entenderlo todo**

**Capitulo siete**

**Notas de conciencia**

**Los chicos se reunieron en corrillo, en el hueco que habia dejado TitanVulcam**

**Karen: ¿Por donde empezamos?**

**Warrock: Por los desaparecidos que estan aqui...**

**Leo: Vereis... hubo un aviso de ataque de virus en la ciudad, todos, Gregars y Falzars partimos a soluccionarlo pero...**

**Karen: Algo nos masacro... los templos en los que nos refugiabanos se hundieron, por ello crei que los habia perdido...**

**Leo: Seguramente no te distes cuenta Karen... habia muchas naves de nobles sobrevolando la ciudad, yo escape del templo por ser nervioso...**

**Karen: ¿Nobles? ¿que diantres hacian los nobles?**

**Padre: El noble que me secuestro era uno de los patrocinadores de la armada...**

**Subaru: Entonces... los nobles tienen su propia idea de esto...**

**Bass: Asi es... los nobles estan intentando evitar esto por su cuenta...**

**Warrock: ¿Que es lo que saben los nobles?**

**Subaru: Pensemos... ¿Que son las siete estrellas?**

**Leo: Las siete estrellas son siete enemigos que nombra la leyenda, no especifica sus nombres pero si su habilidad o potencia... se conoce a Zero un navi de varias generaciones que murio salvando a Megaman en forma Falzar de una copia de si mismo, Gospel un medio hermano de Bass corrupto que ya murio una vez pero la definitiva fue ofreciendo su vida introducciendose en el pilar de Arphanet, Slur una navi extraterrestre que murio arrepentida de sus actos, Andromeda...**

**Subaru: La constrelacion que yo he destruido...**

**Leo: y TitanVulcam... ya solo quedan dos...**

**Roll: Espera... ¿dos?...**

**Zero: ¿No sera?**

**?Karen se levanto teniendo una idea**

**Karen: Ya se que era lo que buscaban los nobles...**

**Leo: ¿En que piensas pequeña?**

**Karen: Los guerreros 13...**

**Todos: ¡¡UUUUAAAAGGGG!!**

**Warrock: Esperar un momento... ¿que son los guerreros 13?**

**Karen: La leyenda tambien habla de los guerreros que intentaron evitarlo divididos en impactos: primero: cuando se encontraron dos guerreros del pasado con dos del futuro, estos fueron Zero, X, Wind y Wight... segundo: La explosion a la cual sobrevivimos nosotros, fueron siete Rockman, Blues, Roll, Heatman, Shakman, Plantaman y Electman y el tercero...**

**Zero y Roll(señalandolos): ¡¡¡QUUEE!!! ¡¡¿VOSOTROS SOIS EL DE LA LEYENDA?!!**

**Ambos: ¿A que viene eso?**

**Zero: Dice la leyenda..." y al tercer impacto, los dormidos del segundo"**

**Bass: Que mal lo recuerdas... dice " y despertara las bestias del cual se dice que es el paraiso, lobos y aguilas..."**

**Karen: Por eso los nobles arrasaron con nosotros**

**Leo: Asi es...**

**Warrock: Que crueles...**

**Padre: Por favor... Bass (Bass se giro hacia el) ¿podrias contarnos la leyenda entera?**

**Bass miro a Karen y Leo, esto asintieron**

**Bass: Esta bien... "Siete estrellas bajaran a avisar a los humanos de que no abandonen aquello que les ha dado la naturaleza; el primer aviso hara que cuatro guerreros dos del pasado y dos del futuro se reunan para salvarlo, el segundo demostrara el daño que puede llegar hacer en el cual siete daran su vida y despertara las bestias del cual se dice que es el paraiso, lobos y aguilas para evitar el tercero el cual sera su completa destruccion, un guerrero anterior dara a dos su poder; siete estrellas seran, no todas estaran en las peleas con los guerreros pero su destruccion necesitara mucho sacrificio pero el ultimo no debe de ser matado, anulado, hasta el fin del paraiso"**

**Todos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Warrock abrio la boca**

**Warrock: Señor... aun tengo una duda, ¿porque me llamastes Warrock?**

**Padre: Porque protegerias a mi hijo como el heroe de la leyenda...**

**Roll: Oh!, que bonito...**

**Zero: Y tu como siempre rompiendolo...**

**Leo cogio la mano de Karen sorprendiendola, ella sonrio y la ayudo a subir**

**Karen: Sera mejor continuar el camino...**

**El padre de Subaru extendio su mano, todo el grupo le miro pero comprendieron y pusieron cada uno su man en la de el.**

**Padre: Alianza de las estrellas...**

**Resto: Jamas sera destruida!!**

**Los chicos se crossfusionaron y continuaron su camino por las ondas RE**

**Capitulo octavo**

**Pianno, pianno**

**Ya era bien entrada la noche, cuando en unos arboles cercanos a la base del armada hubo movimiento**

**Subaru: Por fin llegamos...**

**Padre: Lo siento Subaru...**

**Bass: ¿Como esta la zona?**

**Karen: La zona esta muy vigilada, hay bastantes robots... ¿tu que dices Leo?**

**Leo: Veo unos cincuenta en la entrada, ningun humano a la vista**

**Bass: Y esta es la unica zona visible**

**Warrock: Hemos dado una vuelta pero no hay nada sobre tuneles o algo parecido...**

**Long: Ni un camino por el cielo**

**Zero: Pues ya esta... entremos a las bravas...**

**Karen: ¡¿Tu estas loco?!**

**Roll: Seria un suicidio**

**Leo: Mas no sabemos donde esta situado Rockman...**

**Padre: Yo si...**

**Todos miraron al padre de Subaru**

**Padre: Nuestro satelite era colaborador de los experimentos con la armada de Amerope...**

**Leo: Si tuvieramos todos los datos... podriamos trazar un plan...**

**Padre: Escribire todo lo que recuerde**

**Roll: Karen podria echarte una mano, es muy buena en estrategia**

**Padre: Tardare un rato**

**Bass: Descansemos un poco...**

**Los chicos se dispersaron, Karen vio a Leo irse un poco; ella lo siguio, el estaba bocaarriba en un claro mirando al cielo estrellado con sus gafas.**

**Karen: ¿Quieres estar solo?...**

**Leo la miro y despues volvio a su postura**

**Leo: Ya no me molesta tu compañia...**

**Karen se acerco y se tumbo a su lado colocandose las gafas, un silencio se instalo entre ellos hasta que...**

**Karen: Lo siento...**

**Leo: ¿No me digas que te sientes culpable de que hallan aparecido compañeros tuyos y no mios?**

**Karen: Pues si...**

**Leo: Parece mentira que no recuerdes como son los de nuestra familia... no somos de muchas amistades...**

**Otra vez se instalo denuevo el silencio**

**Leo: ¿Tienes miedo a morir?**

**Karen le miro a la cara**

**Karen: A mi me da igual, ya no me queda nada pero... tengo miedo en perder a un buen compañero**

**Leo sonrio al escuchar aquello**

**Leo: A mi no me importaria ser uno de los guerreros 13...**

**Karen: ¿sabes que? (ambos se miraron) si saliera todo bien... lo he pensado mucho con Cheza... voy a dejar a los Gregar...**

**Leo se quedo paralizado y le faltaba el aire como si le hubieran dado un beso, tenia el corazon acelerado**

**Karen: Para ser un Netop y poder vivir una vida tranquila...**

**Leo: Seria genial... cumplir un sueño que hemos tenido todos...**

**El extendio su mano y acaricio la mano de ella, el tambien estaba pensando que debia abandonar los Falzars, solo por volver a lo que habia sido, por estar...**

**¿Pensando en una Gregar?**

**Padre: ¡Ya esta chicos!**

**Karen y Leo miraron hacia donde surgio la voz, ambos se levantaron y fueron hasta alli. Todos estaban a su alrededor, alli habia un monton de planos y textos; Karen y Leo se pusieron a echarle un vistazo.**

**Bass: ¿Hab eis encontrado algo?**

**Karen: La zona que parece mas protegida es la mas vulnerable, algunos de los robots nisiquiera se movian...**

**Leo: Ademas es la zona mas cercana al sotano veinte que es donde esta Rockman...**

**Subaru: Genial...**

**Padre: Yo me quedare aqui... podria ser un estorbo para vosotros...**

**Karen: De acuerdo... descansemos, atacaremos al amanecer...**

**Capitulo noveno**

**Caballo sin Troya**

**El sol brillaba por encima de los arboles, iluminando poco a como la central de la armada; los robots hicieron el cambio de turno con normalidad cuando uno de ellos callo y todos los demas reaccionaron; los chicos con sus trajes de combate atacaban aquellas maquinas con aspecto de cucarachas, en varios ataques esquilmaron a varios de ellos pero habia algo con lo que no habia contado; desde el bosque todos se giraron, varios arboles calleron de golpe; de los recien sacados claros aparecieron miles de robots, uno de equipo vio algo que llevaban los robots con los ojo como platos.**

**Subaru: ¡¡PAPA!!**

**Pero fue parado por Roll y Zero, ambos como unos gregars; ella de color rosa y el de color rojo**

**Zero: Nosotros nos encargaremos...**

**Karen: ¡No lo hagais!**

**Pero estos se lanzaron de cabeza, varios y varios de los robots cayeron destrozados pero uno de los rayos golpeo a Zero y a Roll, los chicos solo pudieron coger a Roll cuando hubo una terrible explosion que los catalputo hacia dentro de la base y las puertas se cerraron cayendo varias placas metalicas dejandolos encerrados.**

**Subaru(llorando): ¡¡¡PAPA!!!**

**Karen vendo las heridas de Roll, no era suficiente ya que eran muy grandes incluso para su habilidad sanadora; las lagrimas de todos era el brillo que se mezclaba con aquella sangre, Roll paro un momento a Karen**

**Roll: "Cazadora"... quisiera decirte algo... si salimos de esta...**

**Karen: Claro que saldremos**

**Roll: No necesitas dejar a nosotros... porque...**

**Bass: No hay manera... y si lo intento con un ataque de los mios podriamos quedarnos enterrados...**

**Los chicos miraron a Subaru, este estaba en un rincon; los chicos se le acercaron, Leo le puso una mano en el hombro, este los miro**

**Karen: Subaru, lo siento...**

**Subaru: Karen... quiero llegar hasta el final aunque tenga que ofrecer mi vida...**

**Karen miro a los demas, por suerte Roll rompio aquel momento**

**Roll: ¿Continuamos?**

**Leo: ¿Puedes andar?**

**Roll: Y morder...**

**Karen: ¿Podrias cargar con ella Bass?**

**Bass(mirandola): ¿Quieres que transporte a alguien que nos puede dar un peligro?**

**Karen:...por favor...**

**Bass se quedo mirando los brillantes ojos de Karen, estos le recordaron aquellos tiempos mejores y entonces sonrio.**

**Bass: Esta bien...**

**Bass se inclino hacia Roll y la cargo a su espalda, aun sangraba y mientras caminaban estas gotas iba marcando su camino**

**Roll: Bass... dejame... abandonarme...**

**Los chicos se pararon, Leo toco la frente**

**Subaru: ¿En que piso estamos?**

**Bass: Quedan dos...**

**Karen: Poca vigilancia **

**Leo: Tiene muchisima fiebre... creo que esta grave...**

**Karen(asustada): Huele a demasiada sangre...**

**Se escucharon extraño, aparecieron muchas bestias liquidas; estas se le echaron encima empezando a llevarse a Roll, los chicos intentaron rescatarla pero una luz brillo un momento la sala.**

**Karen estaba paralizada, sus ojos no tenian vida; ella se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la puerta, Leo se dio cuenta.**

**Leo: ¡¡KAREN!!**

**Subaru: Ir a buscarla... yo rescatare a Roll...**

**Leo miro a Subaru, este sangraba por la boca pero sonreia; Leo no sabia que hacer, hasta que noto la mano de Bass**

**Bass: Yo le echare una mano... ve a por ella...**

**Leo fue hasta la puerta y bajo, cuando entro en la sala del piso diecinueve vio algo que le horrorizo**

**Capitulo decimo**

**Selene**

**Leo solo pudo ver como un SER absorbia dentro de su cuerpo a Karen, este brillo y mostro quien era.**

**Leo: ¡Ahora lo entiendo! ¡Selene, sexta estrella! ¡Devuelvemela!**

**La navi solo hizo una sonrisa maquiavelica, lanzo un ataque que esquivo Leo, este respondio con sus ataques que algunos alcanzaron al SER; estos recorrieron toda la sala persiguiendose, hasta que Selene se dio la vuelta y empezo atacar con su espada; Leo no dudo, tenia que sacar a Karen como fuera de alli, ambos pelearon ferozmente hasta que consiguio pero solo hacerle un pequeño corte mientras se cruzaban.**

**" A cada ataque que me haces... haces daño a la chica..."**

**Leo se quedo paralizado, si a cada golpe que le daba lo sufria Karen; ¿que haria el para salvarla?**

**Su voz surgio del interior del SER**

**"Leo... por favor... matame..."**

**Selene: ¡¡CALLATE HUMANA!!**

**El SER se golpeo a si mismo, Leo fue hacia el pero este se revolvio golpeandolo incesantemente hasta mandarlo contra una pared lejana.**

**Cuando Leo abrio los ojos, vio una enorme luz blanca que ocupaba toda la habitacion y lo alcanzo**

**"Karen..."**

**El estaba flotando en la nada, todo era blanco**

**"¿Porque te es tan importante esa Gregar?"**

**Leo: Porque...**

**"¿No intento matarte en tu templo?"**

**Leo: Si...**

**"Es tu enemigo... es una perra sin perigri..."**

**Leo:...**

**"Matala... y a perro muerto se acabo la rabia..."**

**Leo: Es mi enemigo...**

**"Si..."**

**Leo: ¡¡PERO ES LA MEJOR AMIGA QUE HE TENIDO NUNCA!!**

**Todos sus recuerdos, cuando jugaban juntos, cuando ayudaron en el segundo impacto, cuando se encontraron, cuando hablaron, cuando le acaricio la mano aparecieron en forma de flashes en blanco y negro.**

**Entonces Leo volvio a la misma habitacion, Selene estaba delante suya con la cabeza gacha**

**Leo: Karen... para mi es solo Karen**

**Selene: Lo siento... (llorando) nunca crei que pudierais llegar a tanto**

**Leo se quedo sorprendido**

**Selene: Para recuperarla... (subio su cara) arancame la cabeza...**

**Leo se quedo dudando pero al ver las lagrimas de sinceridad, preparo su buster cargandolo al maximo y disparo, aquel potente rayo de luz destruyo la cabeza de Selene y con ello libero a Karen, Leo la sostuvo.**

**Karen: Gracias... Icharu...**

**Leo: Eres una loca... Hikari...**

**Cuando escucharon una explosion y de la espesa humarera aparecio Bass maldiciendo y sin capa**

**Ambos: ¡¡BASS!!**

**Bass: Muchachos...**

**Leo: ¿Donde esta Subaru?**

**Karen: ¿Y Roll?**

**La cara de Bass cambio, este se giro hacia ellos, entonces comprendieron lo sucedido**

**Bass(triste):... lo siento... de verdad... ¡lo siento de veras!... yo...**

**Leo le puso una mano en el hombro, cuando habian dicho unas palabras delante de la puerta por sus compañeros; ellos fueron hasta la otra punta del lugar, alli habia una puerta con un enorme dispositivo de seguridad, Bass dejo a Karen toda a Leo y se acerco a la puerta**

**Karen: Bass...**

**Bass: Es lo poco que puedo hacer por vosotros... saludarlo de mi parte...**

**Los chicos se pusieron delante, Bass entro dentro del dispositivo, alli habia un hueco; Bass se coloco en el y varios cables empezaron a conectarse a el**

**Bass: Hermano... por fin estare contigo en Graveyard...**

**La puerta se abrio y los chicos entraron rapidamente.**

**"Creiste que podias bularte de que no se cumpliera la leyenda"**

**Bass(dolorido y ronco): No podras destruirme...**

**Pero era tarde, y de sus datos salieron miles de rayos de luz, Bass grito mientras que la puerta se cerro**

**Capitulo once**

**Will a rescue me**

**"¡Bass!...¡Bass!...¡¡BASS!!..."**

**Leo veia impotente a Karen golpeando la puerta que se habia cerrado tras ellos en el cual habian escuchado el grito de dolor de Bass; gruesos rios de lagrimas recorrian sus mejillas, Leo tambien estaba triste, Karen resbalo por la superficie de la puerta hasta sentarse en el suelo llorando; Leo se acerco hasta ella y le echo una mano rodeandole los hombros para reconfortarla.**

**Ambos se quedaron un momento abrazados en silencio, las bestias de sus manos, Long y Cheza se miraron en silencio y se sonrieron pacificamente**

**Karen: Leo... por favor... vete... par...**

**Leo le cayo poniendole dos dedos en sus labios**

**Leo: Yo estoy aqui por propia voluntad... sacaremos a Rockman de aqui... y pronto viviremos libres, pequeña...**

**Karen sonrio, aunque sabia que esto ya estaba vendido; pensaba gracias a Leo que habia un rayo de esperanza, ambos se levantaron y ellos se pusieron a caminar**

**Leo: ¿Piensas que habra vigilancia?**

**Karen: Ya no me creo nada Leo... dime, ¿porque la empresa Icharu tenia relaciones con la armada?**

**Leo: Eso son cosas de mi abuelo... ten encuenta que ademas de videojuegos haciamos cosas para los PET...**

**Karen: ¿No los echa de menos?**

**Leo: ¿Los PET?... por supuesto... ¿te acuerdas del tuyo?**

**Karen: Si... era un elegante PET negro... mi navi era una dama del fuego llamada Che...**

**Leo: Me lo imaginaba...**

**Ambos se rieron**

**Leo: El mio era blanco con lineas rojas... mi navi era muy parecido al de mi abuelo llamado L.N...**

**Karen: Desaparecieron...**

**Leo: Si... oye**

**Karen lo miro sorprendida**

**Leo: Te propongo algo... cuando salgamos de esta ¿aceptarias una Netbattle?**

**Karen: Por supuesto...**

**Cuando ambos se giraron, delante de ellos habia una enorme maquinaria encerrando una piedra que brillaba en un tono verde.**

**Karen: Leo...**

**Leo(asombrado): Es el... Karen, es el... Rockman...**

**Karen corrio aunque dolorida pero lo mas rapido que pudo, ella se puso delante dispuesta a saltar y subir hasta el cristal.**

**Leo: Espera Karen**

**Leo volo hacia ella**

**Leo: No creo que puedas subir... estas herida...**

**Karen: Pero no creo que puedas conmigo, tambien la pelea contra Selene te a afectado...**

**Leo la cogio por la cintura y la subio despacio hasta el cristal, alli la solto y se poso, Karen se preparo**

**Karen: Grrrroooorrrrr!!!**

**Ella golpeo el cristal con su garra con tanta fuerza que se quebro por completo en mil pedazos, con ello los chicos entraron y se acercaron a la piedra**

**Ambos: Ya es la hora...**

**Capitulo doce**

**Meeting of sistem**

**"...¿que es esto que siento?... los veo... son dos sombras... una es como un perro pero grande, puede que un lobo... la otra... es un ave, quizas... un aguila... ¿que significara la presencia de ambos?... aunque noto algo distinto para ser animales... ambos los reconozco pero... ¿quien?..."**

**Rockman abrio los ojos despertandose, delante suya habia dos humanos heridos con cabeza de bestias en sus manos derechas; cuando levantaron sus cabezas Rockman los reconocio**

**Rockman: No puede ser... Karen... Leo...**

**Karen: Rockman**

**Karen se echo a sus brazos llorando, Rockman la abrazo con fuerza**

**Rockman: Pense que nunca te volveria a ver...**

**Karen(separandose de el): Rockman... tengo que darte malas noticias...**

**Rockman al ver sus caras comprendio a que se refirian**

**Rockman: Netto... a muerto...**

**Karen: Lo siento...**

**Leo: Aunque... a muerto mas gente cuando vinimos en tu busqueda: Nuestras manadas... Subaru y su padre... Bass...**

**Rockman: ¿Bass tambien sobrevivio?**

**Karen: Asi fue... hasta ahora...**

**Rockman: ¿Porque os arriesgastes tanto?**

**Karen y Leo se miraron, sus manos derechas hablaron**

**Cheza: Se acerca el tercer impacto...**

**Rockman se quedo paralizado**

**Rockman: ¿El tercer impacto?... ¿Cuanto tiempo a pasado desde que os durmieron?**

**Long: Algo mas de quinientos años...**

**Rockman: ¿Y no volvio Internet?**

**Long: Los humanos lo abandonaron...**

**Rockman: Eso es terrible... un momento...¿a quienes os unisteis?**

**Leo: ¿A que te refieres?**

**Rockman: Esos simbolos me suenan...**

**Karen y Leo se miraron sorprendidos, ¿que tenian que ver sus simbolos con todo esto?**

**Cheza: Karen es de los Followers Gregar, servidores de la constelacion del lobo**

**Long: Leo es de los Followers Falzar, servidores de la constelacion del aguila**

**Rockman: Oh, no...**

**Karen: ¿Que ocurre?**

**Rockman: Vosotros... sois los ultimos guerreros 13...**

**Ambos se sorprendieron**

**Leo: Imposible... la leyenda no dice nada de nosotros**

**Rockman: "...y despertara las bestias del cual se dice que es el paraiso, lobos y aguilas para evitar el tercero el cual sera su completa destruccion, un guerrero anterior dara a dos su poder; siete estrellas seran, no todas estaran en las peleas con los guerreros pero su destruccion necesitara mucho sacrificio pero el ultimo no debe de ser matado, anulado, hasta el fin del paraiso..."**

**Cheza: "Y despertara las bestias del cual se dice que es le paraiso..."**

**Long: Las bestias luchaban por lo que ellas decian que era el paraiso... la tierra; estas eran Gregar y Falzar..**

**Cheza: "Y despertaran"... los dormidos del segundo impacto...**

**Leo: Entonces... ¿nosotros tenemos que encargarnos de no matar a la septima estrella?**

**Rockman: Asi es...**

**Karen: ¿Como? sabemos que las estrellas no dudaban en destruirnos**

**Rockman: El poder del tiem po...**

**En ese momento el suelo desaparecio y se volvio como las estrellas del firmamento, surgio un ser muy parecido a DUO que no tenia pies pero parecia echar raices en lo que fuera.**

**Rockman: Es la hora...**

**Este cogio las manos donde estaban las bestias e hizo que les mordiese en su simbolo, Rockman se desvanecio y se introdujo en el cuerpo de ambos dandoles todo su poder: Un Rockman aguila y un Rockman lobo.**

**Capitulo trece**

**In The End**

**Los chicos se prepararon para atacar a esa estrella para salvar el planeta**

**Leo: ¡Corte espacial!**

**Karen: ¡Distorsion!**

**Aquellos ataques espacio-temporales hicieron añicos sus brazos y mientras se recomponian volvieron a la carga**

**Ambos: ¡Te enviaremos hacia el pasado!**

**Leo: ¡Espacio raro!**

**Karen: ¡Teletransporte!**

**Leo abrio un agujero en el espacio y Karen rodeo a la estrella con una energia psiquica para enviarla a traves de aquel agujero; la estrella se deshizo mientras gritaba y desaparecio**

**Ambos: Lo conseguimos...**

**Pero desde donde habia estado anclado, miles de particulas se volvieron a unir y la estrella volvio a estar delante de ellos**

**DUO v2: ¿Creisteis que podiais enviarme asi como asi para evitar la destruccion de la tierra?... una vez anclada y diriguiendome al nucleo de la mismisima... no podeis hacer nada**

**Karen: Cuando toque el nucleo es cuando la destruira... tenemos que acabar con el antes**

**Leo: De acuerdo**

**Pero antes de reaccionar, aquel les ataco golpeandoles sin piedad; mientras que se hundia sus raices en la tierra, en la superficie aparecia unas ramificaciones iguales a raices de energia roja que iban provocando el caos por donde pasaba y envenenando toda forma de vida.**

**Ambos, Karen y Leo estaban echos polvo de la paliza que les estaban dando**

**DUO v2: ¿Porque quereis salvarla?... a los humanos les dimos aquello que apreciabamos, Internet pero lo abandonaron... no se merece nada**

**Pero Karen se levanto**

**Karen: ¿Y quien te da derecho para decidir como un dios sobre nuestras vidas?...**

**Entre sus manos aparecio su guitarra draconiana**

**Leo: ¡¿Que piensas hacer?!**

**Karen: Mi ultimo ataque... vete Leo; puede que no salga yo con vida pero tu podrias sobrevivir...**

**Leo se levanto tambaleante y se acerco a ella uniendo sus manos en la guitarra**

**Leo: Te dije que estaria hasta al fin de esto**

**"la raiz ya estaba cerca"**

**Una energia surgio de ambos muy poderosa, ambos tocaron los acordes de la melodia y la energia se volvia implacable**

**Ambos: ¡¡JUGEMENT!!**

**"la raiz rozo el nucleo"**

**Una gran energia surgio de la guitarra envolviendo todo en blanco y difuminando todo**

**Karen: Ha sido... un placer conocerte**

**Leo: Nunca te olvidare**

**Y la tierra se desvanecio echa en mil pedacitos de arena en el espacio dejando una esfera brillante en donde habia estado del tamaño de un huevo, aun se escucha el ruido de la explosion**

**FIN**


End file.
